Kamen Rider BLACK (character)
|'Kamen Rider BLACK' is a fictional character from the Japanese tokusatsu television series Kamen Rider BLACK, later evolving into Kamen Rider BLACK RX of the sequel series Kamen Rider BLACK RX. His true identity is Kotaro Minami, portrayed by Tetsuo Kurata. His original name is Century King Black Sun. In the Philippines, his name is Robert Akizuki, in Brazil, his name is Isamu Minami. Kotaro Minami See also: Kamen Rider BLACK RX (character) Fictional character biography Kotaro Minami was born on the day of a solar eclipse alongside his step-brother Nobuhiko, revered by the Gorgom as the heirs to their leader's throne: the Century Kings "Black Sun" and "Shadow Moon". Once the two were of the ideal age, the Gorgom captured them and infused them each with a Kingstone. However, Soichiro Akizuki, the boys' father, interrupted the final mind-altering stage of the surgery and Kotaro barely escaped with his life while Nobuhiko was in a state of hibernation. After Soichichiro was killed for his actions, Kotaro took on the name of Kamen Rider BLACK to fight Gorgom and his friend-turned-enemy before destroying the Creation King. BLACK *'Rider Height':198.7 cm *'Rider Weight': 87 kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Maximum jump height': 30m in his Rider Form, BLACK determines his abilities to fight the Gorgom Menace. In his very first transformation, Kotaro first assumes in the form of a Grasshopper Mutant, in seconds he become BLACK for the first time. Dedicated To Black|accessdate=2008-09-27}}e Kingstone The Kingstone is Kamen Rider BLACK's means of transformation belt embedded upon the center his belt waist called the Stone of the Sun. In order to transform, Kotaro using an arm twisting pose then shouts "Henshin!" causing the Kingstone revealed in a form of red flash. The belt materialize itself with the intensity of several red & white flashes, his body turned into a shade green which utilize his rider form to complete the transformation. Kingstone is also means of charging several energies to perform it's following finishers. Rider Machines Battle Hopper *'Energy': Motocrystal *'Maximum output': 415 horsepower *'Maximum speed': 500km/h *'Model': Suzuki RA 125 The Battle Hopper is a living motorcycle created by Gorgom, made specifically for the upcoming Creation Kings Black Sun and Shadow Moon. The Battle Hopper has the ability to heal its own wounds if damaged, and can stand on its own if knocked over. His special move is the Dynamic Smash, a body slam attack that is executed at full speed. Before the finale, Battle Hopper was later stolen by Shadow Moon and dies in the final episode, but would later resurrect as Acrobatter in response to BLACK's evolution. Road Sector *'Energy': Plasma Ion Engine *'Maximum output': 1,515 horsepower *'Maximum speed': 500km/h **'Attack Shield': 800km/h ***'Sparkling Attack': 960km/h *'Model': Suzuki GSX-R400 1987 The {Road Sector is a motorcycle created by Yoichi Daimon for Gorgom. The Road Sector is a prototype made with the intention of making it a mass-produced vehicle for their mutant soldiers, but instead it became Kamen Rider BLACK's second Rider Machine. The Road Sector has a special function called the Attack Shield that shields the rider from harm. In this mode, the Road Sector can perform its special ramming maneuver, the Sparkling Attack. It was destroyed in the final episode while Black tried to ram this into the Creation King. The Road Sector can travel at the speed of 500 kilometers per hour with its 1,515 horsepower engine. The Attack Shield is activated at the speed of 800Km/h, which enables the Road Sector to reach the maximum speed of 960 kilometers per hour to perform the Sparkling Attack. Combat Techniques and Other Body Parts * Rider Punch and Rider Kick The primary killer moves in the entire series were the Rider Punch and Rider Kick which is charged with Kingstone Energy at the right fist and the right foot. After delivering either one or both moves to any monsters, they would be engulfed in flames before finally destroyed. Kamen Rider BLACK discovered his weakness when he was fighting a Crab monster. His Rider Punch had no effect on the monster due to its strong shell. To increase his capabilities, Kamen Rider BLACK trained himself to find a new killer move to destroy the monster. While training, he discovered a new Rider Punch which was more effective and more deadly. These stronger variations of Rider Punch & Rider Kick gave out stronger force of light and were more blinding. The difference between the new and the old moves were that the new ones required Kamen Rider BLACK to touch his knees before hitting his enemies. * Rider Chop This move was very rarely executed and did not have enough power to destroy a monster. * Multi-Eye His eyes would glow and the functions were to see monsters' movements in the dark and to detect their weaknesses. * Sensoring Ears The triangular structures on both sides of his head would glow purple and the function was to hear voices and sounds from far away. * Rider Sensor Kamen Rider BLACK's antennaes would move to detect monsters which were moving too fast to be seen. * Power Stripes His Yellow-Red-Yellow bands on his neck and wrists would glow to repel any monsters' sticky fluids or goo on his body. * Dragon Shoot A move only seen in episode 16. The Dragon Shoot was taught by the Interpol Agent, Ryusuke Taki. Ryusuke threw the Ultra Quartz (a wanted object in the episode) towards Kamen Rider BLACK where he quickly jumped and kicked it with one foot. * Kingstone Flash Perhaps the most powerful technique. By shouting out "Kingstone Flash", Kamen Rider BLACK could fire a burst of energy from his belt. It worked every time to fend off the villains; whether it's the High Priests or even the powerful Shadow Moon. BLACK Category:Television superheroes Category:Japanese superheroes Category:Robot superheroes Category:Fictional Japanese people Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional characters with accelerated healing Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:1987 introductions